The emission characteristic of so-called “LED packages” or packaged LEDs is dependent on various geometrical and material-specific factors. Typically, at least one LED chip is adhesively bonded or soldered into a housing having four sides and a base and is connected to conductors leading toward the outside. The cavity or receptacle space which is formed by the housing and in which the at least one LED chip is situated is filled with converting and scattering materials. Depending on a type of the LED chip used and the materials introduced by filling, light emitted by the at least one LED chip impinges at specific angles on an inner side of the housing and is deflected from there or absorbed thereby, depending on the constitution of the inner side. The dimensions of the housing and the geometrical constitution thereof therefore directly influence the optical properties of the packaged LED, e.g. an emission angle and/or an angle dependence of a light color. If a large amount of light is absorbed by the housing, an efficiency decreases. These housings are usually produced in an injection molding method and therefore cause high costs for tools. Moreover, a shape of the housing cannot then be varied simply and rapidly.